The New Resurrection
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Kyoji has resurrected a new friend to help them with something that they haven't faced before. A war. Will Guilt-Na-Zan survive this war and go back to his wax doll life? or he dies & disappears forever? DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN VD!
1. Chapter 1

Below the Yotobari residence, a room that contains all the magic and knowledge in the residence. The exorcist, Kyoji Yotobari, is on a personal mission. He stands in front of the book with the spell he needs to complete this task. He founds the spell and walks up the body in the beautiful coffin. The beauty of the body is probably toxic, like a poisoned, black rose. He speaks the spell in a different language. The ring on her finger glows a dark purple blood red color, then stop glowing. Onyx colored eyes opened. Kyoji smiled, walks up to the body. The head turns to look at him. Kyoji takes his hand out to her.

"Hello, I'm Kyoji Yotobari, Welcome back to the world of the living"

"Geez, Where is Kyoji?!"

Guilt-Na, the maid of the mansion, AKA The Vampire Lord Guilt-Na-Zan was put into a wax female body that can use "her" magic to make sweets. She mostly cleans and bakes for the people living there. She is frustrated that Kyoji hasn't been helping her, Vincent, and Tonae out lately.

'When I see him, I'm going to! To!'

She burst out mini cupcakes out of nowhere with her magic.

"Please calm down my lord, he is probably doing something very important"

Vincent, the simple bat said while he was washing the dishes.

"Yes Guilt-Na-Chan, Kyoji-onii-chan said something about him doing something very important" Tonae, the young sister of Kyoji said while she was folding the laundry.

"I hope you two are right, because if he ISN'T doing anything important I'll…!"

Bite-sized chocolate brownies popped of nowhere caused of her magic.

Hearing of the people talking about him, he decided to go up to see what was all that racket. He walked up the stairway and opened the door which leads to the living room.

"What is all the racket for?" Kyoji said bluntly.

"Kyoji!" Guilt-Na shouted

Guilt-Na runs up to Kyoji.

"Why aren't you helping us?! You live here too!"

"I don't do chores"

"I'm gonna_!"

"Before you start your useless ranting, we have a new friend is going to be living with us"

"Who is it? Kyoji-onii-chan?" asked Tonae

"You'll see, come on out"

Someone was coming up the staring from the room. The first thing they see was a pair of beautiful purple eyes, leading off with short white emo-styled hairstyle, wearing a white tank top, shorts, and black flats. Her pale white skin shines with the sunlight. She was also wearing a black ring with a red jeweled cross on it.

"Everyone, this is Amethyst, she is the only VampireDemonKnight in all time, and a VampireDemonKnight is a very powerful creature in the Other Worlds. They have many impossible abilities that we can't even imagine. She is willing to help us to win a war that is going to happen" explained Kyoji.

"Wait? What war?"Asked Guilt-Na

"I'll let Ame-chan explain that to you" (a nickname for Amethyst)

'The war is called "Vampire's Death", meaning all vampires on Earth will complete in a tournament to become the new Vampire Lord" explained Amethyst

"BUT THEY CAN'T DO THAT! I'M THE VAMPIRE LORD!"

Guilt-Na was furious of what was happening.

"I'm full aware of that milord, but they think that you're dead"

"They think…I'm dead?"  
"Yes, but if you compete & win, you might be remain Vampire Lord"

"Yes! But when does this war starts?"

"It has already begun"

"WHAT?!"

"But the last 4 vampires go to "Lost Souls Cemetery" and finish it off"

"Okay"

"I won't be in this war this year but I will interfere to insist you"

"Thank You Amethyst"  
"You're welcome Milord, I will help you train for the meantime"

"How is your body made out of clay?"  
"Not exactly, my body is structured with clay, but Kyoji mixed blood with the clay for it to humanized it so my body is back to flesh & bone"

"WHAT?! Kyoji! Why didn't you do that with me?!"  
"Because your body is complex, & I made you into that body for a reason, do I have to explain it?" said Kyoji

"No"

"We'll start training tomorrow morning; you need to be in tip-top shape to fight those demons out there."

"Alright"

Amethyst walks to her room where she is going to be sleeping.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Amethyst"

"Well…"

Guilt-Na blushes, Kyoji bursts out loud laughing.

"What's so funny?!"  
"It's seems our she-male has a crush~"

"DIE KYOJI!"

Guilt-Na grabs a frying pan and chases the laughing Kyoji around the mansion.

"Oh my…" Sighed Vincent


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning of the Yotobari residence, everyone was doing their part in the house by doing chores. Except Kyoji. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. Guilt-Na was dusting the furniture, Vincent was doing laundry, Tonae was organizing, and Amethyst was finding ways to start training the Vampire Lord, Guilt-Na-Zan.

"Once again, why aren't you helping?" asked Guilt-Na nicely as she could, trying to not explode with anger on Kyoji again.  
"Once again, I don't do chores" stated Kyoji bluntly

"But you live here too, so in doing your part in this household, you should at least help us" stated Guilt-Na as she tried to hold her anger in.

"But I do help you" stated Kyoji as he puts his book down on a nearby table.  
"How?" asked Guilt-Na as she was curious about Kyoji's answer

"I make the money for the bills, clothing, food, etc. and that's a huge part in my share, so quit your useless questioning and finish cleaning" replied Kyoji as he picked up his book and continue reading.

Guilt-Na really wanted to hurt Kyoji, VERY bad. So she grabbed the frying pan and wanted to give him a beating of a mortal's life time. But Vincent grabbed Guilt-Na before she even touches him.

"My Lord please, you mustn't." said Vincent

"I know you want to hurt me Guilt-Na, but when someone wants to hurt you, that love you! Do you love me Guilt-Na?" asked Kyoji, teasing her with his knowledge.

"NO IN HELL AND EARTH I'LL EVER LOVE YOU! DIE!" shouted Guilt-Na as she struggles to hit Kyoji but Vincent's strength is against it. Holding her down.

"Milord, you should save your energy for your training. And besides your chores, you have A LOT of training to do" stated Amethyst as she was reading a mountain of magic books.

"But that's the thing I'm hoping to do after…" sobbed Guilt-Na

"And for your to train with me, you need to be in your original form" added Amethyst

"Does this mean whenever I need to train, I have to drop Tonae's blood every time?" asked Guilt-Na, not hoping to continue taking blood from the pure-blood saint girl.

"Not all the time but most of it, yeah, wait, don't you have that weird perfume?" asked Amethyst

"Oh, yeah! Where did I put that thing...Here it is!" said Guilt-Na as she found the perfume that Kyoji made for her.

(The perfume is a replaced for Tonae's blood, it works but not for long)

"Yes, you'll use it so you can be in your original form and can train" stated Amethyst

"Okay, let me finish my chores and we'll get started" said Guilt-Na

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in a few minutes" added Amethyst

"Yes" said Guilt-Na as she continue her chores.

After Guilt-Na finish her chores, she finally got to start something that is MORE important than chores. She put some of the perfume and waited to transform. Slowly changing, Guilt-Na's blonde hair changes into short gray hair. She grew more tall and masculine. The gothic Lolita dress transforms into his original garments. He opens his eyes, revealing crimson color. There he is, The Vampire Lord, Guilt-Na-Zan! Amethyst stands amazing his darken glory…and amazing body structure. She lightly blushes.

"Alright, I'm ready, where shall we begin?" asked Guilt (don't want to spell the whole thing over) but noticed she was blushing. She looked away.

"Okay, we shall begin with some basic magic. Show me what you know so I can get some analyze on it." Stated Amethyst as she sits on a chair.

"Alright!" said Guilt as he warms up. He starts off by summoning demons and other evil spirits. Then he continues on showing some physical fighting techniques. Next he does some spells.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough, now I know where to start. We'll start with a technique that will help you with some foes"

"What is it?" asked Guilt, wondering what technique what she's talking about.

"It's when your soul leaves your body for a short amount of time to fight your foe" stated Amethyst

"Your soul leaving your body? Is that even possible?" asked Guilt

"Well I just told you so it's possible" said Amethyst

"Right, I forgot, so how do I do that?" asked Guilt

"It's a difficult thing to do, but with some patience, you'll be quick on mastering it." Stated Amethyst

"Okay" said Guilt

"Now, just let your mind avoid all distractions, let it be blank, let be nothing" chanted Amethyst

"Let my mind be…blank" whispered Guilt as he started to feel his mind being lifted, like a feather flowing in the wind.

_"Huh? Where am I?" asked Guilt_

_"Your soul is out of your body, how you feel?" asked Amethyst_

_"It feels…weird, but fine, what do we do?" asked Guilt_

_"Now, I'll show you some way that you can fight this way. Like so" stated Amethyst as she transformed her hand into a blade._

_"WOW! How did-!" said Guilt in amazement._

_"You can transform you body in this form and your powers change as well" stated Amethyst_

_"That's amazing!" shouted Guilt_

_"It is, but your body won't be just lying there, before your soul leaves your body, be sure to leave your body somewhere safe or let someone keep it away from harm's way" stated Amethyst_

_"Alright, I get it" said Guilt_

_"Good, let's go back to our bodies now" said Amethyst_

_"Right!" said Guilt as he concentrates on changing back into his body_

He opens his eyes and sees Amethyst staring at him. He gets up from the floor.

"You just practice on that for now until I think you're ready to learn more" stated Amethyst as she walks out of the room.

"Oh Amethyst" said Guilt as he walks up to her. She looks at him.

"Yes Milord?" she asked, wondering what Guilt wants.

He gives her a hug. She slightly blushes.

"Mi-Mi-Milord?" she stutters.

"Thank you for training me, I'll learn many things from you I'm sure" stated Guilt, smiling at her.

She blushes more. She didn't even know that Vampires can blush.

"Y-Y-You're welcome, Milord" she said as she walks away. She smiles.

'He thanked me...-giggles-' she thought. Kyoji saw her as she walked passed him. He smirks.


End file.
